


Cupboard Love by Mklutz [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Cupboard Love by Mklutz<br/><b>Summary</b>: He’s carefully balancing the sandwiches and the two biggest tupperware containers he could find that both had functioning lids when the front door opens and he almost drops everything right there in front of the stupid fountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupboard Love by Mklutz [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cupboard Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507169) by [mklutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mklutz/pseuds/mklutz). 



> Also inspired by this related fanart: http://gay-undertones.tumblr.com/post/33681880207/its-my-mothers-recipe-just-a-sketch-i-threw
> 
> Because Teen Wolf and podfic fandom are two things I'm very thankful for. Have some holiday-related food-focused podfic!

**Title** : Cupboard Love

 **Author** : Mklutz

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf

 **Character** : Derek/Stiles

 **Rating** : G

 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply

 **Summary** : He’s carefully balancing the sandwiches and the two biggest tupperware containers he could find that both had functioning lids when the front door opens and he almost drops everything right there in front of the stupid fountain. If that’s Derek Hale, he’s definitely not a mountain man.

 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/507169)

**Length** 3:17:10

Link: [ here mp3 at archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cupboard-love), [audiobook w/Cover art by Gay-Undertones right click](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20Cupboard%20Love%20by%20Mklutz.m4b) \+ right click for[ recording of the recipes](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Cupboard%20Love%20Recipes.mp3)

After all the craziness with trying to get this podfic on the internet, thank you audiofic archive!! <3s


End file.
